Mandie and the Hospital Files
by IamMandieShaw
Summary: Mandie and Joe decide to visit the Cherokee Hospital on school break when they hear that someone is rummaging through files, looking for something unknown. During the travel to the hospital, disaster strikes early, leaving Mandie and Joe badly wounded. Mandie is now seventeen and Joe nearly nineteen, But is Mandie still "in love"or is Joe just that big brother figure she never had?
1. Chapter 1: The Panther

**true love –** loving someone so much that their pain hurts you more

The wagon bounced along as they traveled for the Cherokee Hospital. "Mandie," Joe turned to her, his deep brown eyes fixed on her sapphire blue ones, "I am so glad you were able to have the week off for spring break."

"I am glad too, even though you get more breaks then I do," she teased.

Uncle Ned looked back, "Glad Papoose take break." He told her, "We need help at hospital. Glad glad Joe boy come too." Joe smirked a bit that Uncle Ned called him a boy.

Sallie's dark black eyes looked at Mandie whom she was sitting next to, "It is terrible Mandie. They keep coming in at night and wrecking the office! We don't know why!"

Dimnar glanced at Mandie, his eyes full of admiration, "It is almost like when the Medicine Man came and crashed the walls when we were building it."

"And when they kidnapped me, and then the girls!" Joe said, full of anger.

Mandie took his rough hand in her white one, "We can be glad that we are all well now." She smiled at Joe. Dimnar shot a jealous look Mandie's way and she glanced back at him, confused. Mandie was now seventeen and very beautiful. Dimnar still had his eyes set on her, although Joe would not let Mandie out of his reach.

Their journey had only started and they had four days left to go, but so far the young people were not bored. Mandie told them all about April Snow, and the prissy school she attended as Joe and Dimnar stared at her in wonder.

"How is Hilda?" Sallie questioned. The three others had begged Mandie to recall the mystery when Celia Hamilton, her friend and her had found the poor girl locked in the school attic.

"Hilda is much better. She is going to live with Tommy's family, actually!"

Joe frowned at Mandie's mention of Tommy. Mandie was _his_ girl. Not Tommy's not Dimnar's.

The wagon rolled to a stop, and the four jumped out. Sallie and Dimnar went up to the front of the wagon to ask Uncle Ned a question. "Joe! Mandie called as she skipped ahead towards the woods, "I see a stream!"

Joe quickly followed her, "Mandie, you don't want to be attacked again by a panther." He said half teasingly, half concerned. But he had barely finished his words when they both heard a low growl. Mandie stopped in her tracks and grabbed Joe's arm. He reached his arm around her and they both looked around. There, in the bushes next to the path they came on, two yellow eyes peered out at them. The panther's teeth were bared and shining in the sunlight. They both slowly started walking backwards, off of the path.

The panther hunched up its back, "It is going to pounce Joe," Mandie whispered, frightened.

Joe whispered back, "Just slowly keep walking, I have my dagger, let us hope that eventually it goes away. If worse comes to worse, I will use the dagger." The two very quietly stepped backwards, running into trees and bushes slowly working their way around them. Finally it appeared the panther was gone.

Mandie took a deep breath, then from somewhere the panther jumped onto Mandie. She screamed, "Joe! Joe!" The panther clawed her face, making deep indents on her forehead.

"Mandie!" Joe yelled, "Help! Somebody help! Mr. John! Uncle Ned!" Joe quickly pulled out his dagger and charged at the beast. He stabbed it right near the heart. It screeched and then turned its attention on Joe. Mandie weakly lifted her head to see him battle the huge animal. Blood was everywhere, Joe fought unceasingly. The panther was dying but still wanted a fight. It scratched his shoulder, then across his face. Joe stabbed its leg.

Mandie rose to her feet shakily and ran up to help Joe, "Mandie, no! Stay back!" he called to her as the beast clawed down his back and ripped his shirt, leaving him in agony. Joe staggered, and then fell. Mandie ran to his side as tears flowed down her face. She grabbed the dagger and charged at the animal. She was so mad at it. The dagger plunged into it's heart as the panther sunk to the ground. It was at its last breaths as he growled at Mandie, then walked away to die.

Mandie turned to her friend, her body shook with fear. "Joe," she gently cried over his bloody face. She wiped her tears and then took off her apron to wipe her friends face. It was covered in blood and dirt. His unruly brown hair was stained red, his brown eyes were closed. He was lifeless. She rested her bloodstained head on his bloody chest. There was barley any heartbeat left. Mandie ran back to the stream and rung out her apron, eyeing her friend and watching him. Then she ran back and wiped his face again. His pain made her heart brake. She loved him, she hurt to see him in this agony.

Mandie looked around, her heart was racing, tears were in her eyes, blood streamed down her face, "Uncle Ned!" She tried to call, but her voice was so dry and shaky. Her attention was back to Joe. Slowly, she turned him over, putting her bonnet under his head. Unbuttoning his shirt she dabbed the thick blood that covered his back. Then, running to rinse out her apron again, she wrapped his chest. She wrung out his shirt and slowly and gently put it back on. She felt his pulse. Nothing. She rested her head gently on his chest again, hoping to hear something. But there was nothing.

"Uncle Ned!" Mandie called again. "Please! Someone!"

Mandie was so full of emotion. Joe began to stir, and Mandie looked at his face. It was now less red, but filled with agony and heartbreaking misery. He was her best friend ever since the moment she met him. That was so many years ago, and now she was seventeen and Joe was almost nineteen! He groaned and then mumbled, "Mandie?" he asked weakly. His voice was raspy and fragile. He barely had any life left.

"Joe! Oh Joe!" she cried, tears streaming down her face, "There, there. It is all right." She tried to comfort him. He slowly reached up and touched her face then his hand dropped limply. He was dying. Shaking crazily, Mandie looked around for anyone, but no one was there. She ran back to Joe, and gently slipped her hand under his back, and the other near his head. She slowly stood up, and then started finding her way to back to the path. His weight was heavy but she could not give up. Finally, she saw Dimnar and did her best to call to him. He yelled to Uncle Ned.

"Papoose!" The old Indian cried as her ran towards her. Taking Joe out of her hands and then helping her along. Her mother, Elizabeth had skipped the trip, but Uncle John came running. Sallie followed him.

"Amanda! What happened?" Uncle John asked.

Mandie teared up, images of Joe fighting the panther clouded her brain, "I, Joe," but then she broke down in tears. They went back to the wagon and opened up Joe's shirt again, looking at his wounds.

"Those are deep. Sallie, fetch the medical trunk from the back." Uncle John spoke.

Soon Joe's wounds were wrapped up with white linen and some healing oil put on them. Mandie had a wrap around her forehead that matched Joe's. She sat in the back of the wagon with Joe on her lap while Sallie and Dimnar chatted up at the edge. Mandie tried to get Joe to drink water, but he was still unconscious and unresponsive. Her eyes teared every time she looked into his face. It was lifeless.

Two whole days dragged on and Joe had not woken. Mandie bathed his wounds every day, she would not leave his side for a moment.

Then, finally on the morning of the fourth day, he awoke. Mandie was sitting in the wagon and trying to get him to drink some water when he started coughing weakly. Then his dark brown eyes fluttered open and were fixed on Mandie.

"Joe," she whispered silently, her heart was full of emotion.

Joe coughed again, and Mandie handed the tin cup to her friend. He slowly drank, but was very sore. He noticed her bandage right away, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh Joe!" Mandie smiled, trying to keep back her tears of joy, "Joe, I am fine. You saved my life. You, you fought the panther, remember?"

"Mandie," Joe said, "You saved mine."

She looked at him, "No, no Joe. I did not do anything."

His brown eyes stared into her blue, "You did. I woke up half conscious several times, you were always caring for me then. I wanted to live because I want to marry _you_ Mandie."

The tears were unstoppable and Mandie let them fall. She held Joe's hand as Dimnar turned around.


	2. Chapter 2: Dimnar

Dimnar's eyes met Mandie's, "Joe is awake!" he exclaimed. But Mandie could tell that there was a hint of jealousy in his voice as he saw her next to Joe.

"He is?" Sallie turned around and then slowly crawled over. Joe's eyes were open but pain would not leave his dirty face, "How are you feeling?"

Joe shifted a bit but then almost cried out in anguish. Sallie observed this. Mandie held Joe's hand tight, "Joe," her voice quavered, "just stay here, please." His eyes looked up into hers. Mandie tried to smile.

Sallie was very concerned, "Joe," she said, "You were so brave." She spoke to him as if he were a child, "You will be all right. Just hang in there. We are almost to my grandfather's."

Dimnar did not say anything but just observed as Mandie watched out for Joe. _I wish she would love me like that._ He thought. _She is so pretty._

The road became bouncy and Joe's face showed the extreme torture he was going through. His back stung with excruciating torment every time the wagon jostled. Mandie's heart hurt from seeing her friend like this. Sallie held Mandie's hand as she held Joe's. Dimnar sat still at the edge.

"It's okay. Joe, we are almost home." Sallie told him. Mandie wanted to tell him that with all of her heart, but she could not bear to lie. She did not know he was going to be alright. Even now he slipped back and forth into consciousness. Dr. Woodard was miles away! Mandie's head stung from the cut, she felt a headache coming on, but did not want to show it.

It seemed like forever until they arrived at Uncle Ned's house. Dr. Woodard, Joe's father was going to be visiting the hospital at the end of the week, that way we could see his son then. Uncle Ned called to Morning Star, his wife to get a blanket and help him with Joe. Together the rolled him onto the blanket. Dimnar had one corner, Uncle John had another, and then Uncle Ned and Morning Star took up the others. Mandie held Joe's hand as they carried him into the log cabin. Sallie held Mandie's other hand tight.

Mandie had been there many times before and loved to come back. It reminded her of her father's house before he died. Uncle Ned helped Joe slowly roll onto a bed that they had brought out for the young adults to sleep on while they stayed. Joe groaned, but tried to not show his misery. Uncle John slowly rolled Joe onto his chest so then his wounds would be facing up. Mandie knelt down beside him with Sallie's hand on her shoulder. Joe had drifted back to unconsciousness.

"Papoose." Uncle Ned walked up to her, "You go for walk. Need space. Papoose confused, hurt inside. Uncle Ned worried. We take care Joe. Go."

Mandie started to protest but Uncle Ned gave her a look of love and wisdom. She was hurt, why would Uncle Ned make her leave her friend? Emotion stirred around her whole body. She felt dizzy, clammy and heartbroken. This trip was going to be another fun mystery, but now. She did not even want to think of it as she pushed it out of her head.

Sallie, Dimnar and Mandie started out on their walk, "We could walk to the hospital." Dimnar suggested. He looked at Mandie and tried to stay next to her on their walk, but Mandie's thoughts were far away. Sallie understood Mandie's need for solitude but did not want to leave her friend alone. She pulled Dimnar aside. Mandie, still in a daze of emotions, walked a little further and then noticed that her other friends had stopped.

"Dimnar," she told him, "I think Mandie needs some space. You know how much she cares about Joe. We all do." Dimnar understood but could feel a slight jealousy for Mandie's feeling toward Joe creep in. Sallie observed this, "Dimnar," she told him, "I am sorry, but I do not believe Mandie sees you in the light you want her too. You are only her friend, and in some ways like her brother." Dimnar locked his eyes on Sallie. He had always admired her, she was very pretty, but Mandie seemed even more beautiful. He accepted the truth and nodded. He too wanted to be alone now. Wandering off he reminded Sallie to whistle when they needed each other.

Mandie was lost in her thoughts of Joe, the panther, Uncle Ned, and boys. If only she would have ignored the stream! Now Joe was in so much agony. Tears pushed at her eyes, but she fought them. Sallie had dismissed Dimnar and turned to her friend, "Oh Mandie. How are you?" she asked. The tears pressed and pressed as Mandie fought them. _I am seventeen. Ladies do not cry. That is what they taught at my school. But yet, I could never be a lady._ Her feelings stirred and the tears fell. She sobbed into Sallie's shoulder.

"Sallie! Oh Sallie!"

"There, there Mandie. I know. We should pray." She cooed. Mandie tried to stop her tears but they would not cease. Sallie looked up, "God, please comfort Mandie. Please heal Joe." Her mind flashed to Dimnar's feelings, "And help Dimnar too." She prayed.

"Dimnar?" Mandie questioned between sobs.

"He really loves you Mandie," Sallie told her.

"He does?" she asked.

"Yes, he does."

"No wonder he was all jealous whenever I was with Joe." Mandie told her friend, "But Sallie, I don't even know if I love Joe!" She exclaimed letting the tears fall.

"What do you mean?" Sallie asked confused, but their conversation was interrupted by Dimnar's whistle. Sallie quickly wiped Mandie's face and then told her, "Something must be wrong, Dimnar would not have sounded that whistle unless he really needed us!"

"Oh no, I hope he is okay!" Mandie exclaimed, realizing her admiration for Dimnar. He was strong, wise, and even handsome. She was seventeen, why could not she make up her mind about her feelings! Did she love Joe or Dimnar or Tommy, one of her best friends that she met at a school tea? But then what about Jonathan Guyer... He was planning on coming to her Uncle John's house with Celia and Robert.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was kinda short! I wrote it and wanted to add more, but I felt like it was good how it was. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: The Couple

Mandie still sniffling, ran with Sallie to find Dimnar. He was in the very top a tree near the hospital, "Mandie! Sallie!" He called in a whisper.

"We are here! Dimnar what is wrong?" Sallie asked as she stared up at her friend.

"There are people at the hospital! Not Cherokees!"

"Where?" Sallie asked, scrambling up the tree while trying to hold up her long red skirt. Mandie followed her quickly. They peered out through the trees and spotted the hospital. There was a man and a woman just entering.

"They walked around the whole building, then laughed, and just went in." Dimnar told them.

"That is strange." Sallie observed.

"I wonder what they are doing," Mandie's curiosity peaked as she scrambled down the tree and toward the hospital.

"Wait! Mandie!" Dimnar called above a whisper, but Mandie only stopped a second and kept on running. When she reached the hospital she walked right through the door and found the couple sitting in the waiting room. Mandie went in and sat next to them. She did her best to smile. Her mind raced with a possible aliment and reason for her coming.

"Good day." The woman told her with a sly smile. Mandie nodded her head. What brings you here?" the lady asked.

"I- I-" Mandie stammered but then was caught up in a sneeze. _That perfume stinks!_ She thought. Then Mandie realized her cover up, "I have a bad cold." She paused, "And so does my mother, she might die. Daddy," Mandie choked on the words, "thinks it is penomia. My friends and I came here because it was closer than the city. I ran ahead of them." Mandie hoped that Dimnar and Sallie would come in and sure enough they came bursting through the door. Dimnar was about to lash out but then remember they were not alone.

"Mandie, your head wrap is falling," Dimnar said a bit sweetly as he went over to her to help her. He took advantage of being near her. Mandie had completely forgotten the wrap on her head! Although Mandie felt a little awkward, she let Dimnar help to wrap it up again. The lady watched skeptically.

"Sallie, I am sorry, I just wanted to make sure that my mother was okay. I need to tell the doctor _now_ that she is sick!"

Sallie understood quickly, "I know. I just hope she lives." They sat down and waited for the doctor. The lady just kept watching the young adults as they conversed quietly in hushed tones. Soon a nurse came out. She knew the lady and man were up first and so she asked them into her office in the back.

"That was close! Mandie what were you thinking!" Dimnar asked her a bit angry as soon as the door closed.

"I wanted to see what they were up too!" She told him defiantly.

"Mandie, you can't just run off like that! We told you to wait! I don't want you to get hurt!" Dimnar reprimanded her.

"You sound just like Joe!" Mandie snapped, "You can't run my life Dimnar, and neither can Joe!"

"Mandie, you don't understand." Dimnar tried to protest, "I just did not want to loose you!"

"Loose me? Loose me? Dimnar, you think, I going to check out some couple would make me die!" She yelled at him, "When did you care? When? Dimnar I am not under your authority! Just! Just! Stop!" Mandie stormed out of the hospital and ran as fast as she could. She did not even look where she was going. She only ran. After her legs could carry her no more, she looked around. There was no one in sight and nothing looked familiar. The tears pressed and then fell.

"I feel like a baby!" She cried, looking up to God, "I don't know if I even love you anymore!" Mandie yelled angrily towards the sky, "Why did you take Daddy?! Why do I have to love Joe and Dimnar and Tommy! Oh why?!" The tears streamed down her face. "Now Joe is dying because of me! Why God!" She screamed. "I just don't know anything anymore!" She crumbled down to her knees. Her tears were in a puddle in the dirt. She felt something on her neck and slapped back in anger and surprise. But it slithered down her back. More raindrops pelted down and then poured. Mandie stood up crying, "I- I- Just!" She sobbed. The rain fell, as the tears fell down her face. She pulled off her bonnet and threw it on the ground. Then she crumbled again, she leaned her back against a tree and sobbed. After a while of tears she looked upwards again, "I am sorry. I am so sorry! God forgive me! I have not been thinking of you and asking you to help me in all of this! You know how I feel, please let find out who I really truly love. I do love them all, but which one of them is right for me? God I don't know, so please help me." Mandie stood up and started walking in any direction, hoping to get to somewhere. She fingered the locket around her neck nervously. The thunder rumbled and a lightning bolt struck a tree down. Before Mandie could get out of the way, it fell, crashing to the ground on top of her.

Sallie looked at Dimnar, "You were a little too harsh Dimnar. I do not understand, you have been acting so, different. You have not been yourself."

"I hardly know. Let us go back to your grandfather's, Mandie probably went to see Joe." He said grumpily.

"Oh Dimnar," Sallie sighed. The two walked towards Uncle Ned's house but then it began to pour as they started running. When they went inside they were soaked and Uncle John hurried them in.

"You got caught in the rain," He chuckled, then looked around, "Where is Amanda?"

Dimnar looked at Sallie, "We thought she came home." He told him.

"She is not here." Joe stirred and woke, he saw everyone except the one he was looking for.

"Mandie?" Joe asked a weakly. They all turned to him, "Where is Mandie?" he asked again, this time stronger.

"You just lay back down Joe, "Sallie instructed, "She is fine."

"Where is she?" Joe asked. Sallie stood quiet, "Sallie. Where is she?" He demanded.

Uncle John walked over, "Joe, you lay back down. Now listen to me, Mandie is outside. I am going to look for her. Do not move out of this bed. Dimnar is coming with me." Dimnar rose to get ready.

"I have to go with you." Joe stated.

"No, Joe, stay here." Uncle John Instructed.

"But I have to find Mandie." He told them firmly.

"Sallie, you stay here and make sure Joe does not get up."

"But, I have to find Mandie!" Joe insisted, getting upset.

Sallie looked at his face full of pain, "Joe," she said softly, "you are really hurt, you need to rest, Uncle John and Dimnar will find Mandie." Joe laid back down and let in, but he was not planning on giving up. He had to find Mandie and he was going to find some way to go looking for her.


	4. Chapter 4: Searching

As Dimnar and Uncle John walked outside they realized that Uncle Ned was nowhere to be seen. They ran around in the pouring rain, calling him, but suspected he was doing what he always was doing, looking out for Jim Shaw's papoose. The men got on their horses and rode off into the storm.

"You were near the hospital, right?" Uncle John yelled over the wind to Dimnar.

"Yes! She stormed off after…" his voice trailed.

"So she ran from the hospital." The white building came in sight and they rode ahead, "Dimnar!" Uncle John said loudly, "You go one way and I will go another, in an hour meet at the hospital!" Dimnar nodded and rode off. His ears listening intently and his eyes scanning his surroundings. The rain was pouring down in torrents, he could barely see.

Back at Uncle John's house, Sallie soothed Joe to sleep. Then she stood up, closed the curtain on the room and went to work on some soup with Morning Star. All of their attention was on the soup, as they were making it. After a while, Joe's eyes fluttered open. He did his best to sit up in his cot, he gasped quietly as agony crippled him. Then with all of his strength he crawled out of bed. Using anything he could find to prop himself on, pushing past the curtain, he stumbled towards the door. Over the storm, Sallie and Morning Star were completely oblivious of their run away. Joe slipped out the door and into the pouring rain. He stumbled along in no specific direction, delirious and only caring about one thing, finding Mandie.

The rain came down unceasingly as Uncle John plowed through the forest calling, "Mandie! Amanda Shaw! Amanda!" The rain soaked him to the bone, and he shivered then pressed on. His horse snorted and pranced. The lightening lit up the sky, he spotted something white. Riding towards it he jumped down and picked up, Snowball, Mandie's frightened kitten. He muttered a word of prayer and then began searching the area.

Dimnar rode along his mind racing, realizing how much he really cared for his friend. For a while he admired Mandie and wished she would pay more attention to him, but now, for some reason, in a matter of hours, his feelings had changed. He turned his head hearing something in the woods.

Everyone searched and searched, looking for any sign of Mandie, but found nothing. Unconscious, Mandie lay, pinned to the ground by a large tree. The men met back at the hospital and shook their heads in sadness. They rode home, and unsaddled their horses. Opening up the door they found soup ready to be eaten.

"Did you!" Sallie asked as the door opened. Seeing no one else she sighed, "Soup is ready. I will go give some to Joe." She filled a bowl and headed for the curtained off room. Pulling it back she gasped, "Mr. John!" she exclaimed, "Joe is gone!"

Dimnar stood up, "Gone?"

"What do you mean gone?" Uncle John asked.

"He is not in bed!" Sallie told them, worry creasing her forehead.

"Look" She said putting her hand to her forehead, "Mandie" Morning Star said, she knew very little English.

Uncle John shook his head, "You are right. He was not happy we would not let him look for Mandie. I bet you he snuck out."

"I think we would have heard the door open," Sallie said, "But yet I hardly heard it when you two came." She sighed.

Dimnar looked at Uncle John, "Should we go looking for him? He was very badly wounded."

"I don't know if we can find him in all of this." Uncle John sighed.

"I guess we should wait." Sallie said sadly.

As they spoke, Joe wandered around the forest, grasping onto trees for support. As he meandered he caught a glimpse of blue. _Mandie was wearing a blue dress._ He thought to himself. Moving that way, he stumbled along. Then he fell down, tripping and yelling in anguish. His hands shook with cold, he was soaked and dripping. Looking up he saw Mandie, pinned down by a big tree, unconscious. He stood up, a new surge of energy rushing through him. Walking over to Mandie he knelt down beside her and brushed a piece of golden blonde hair out of her muddy face. Then standing up he tried to pry up the tree, but his efforts were without avail. His pain was now unbearable as he slinked down to the ground, exhausted.

Sallie and Dimnar sat side by side watching the rain pour down. Uncle John talked with Morning Star but was obviously concerned as well.

"Maybe we should call on Uncle Wirt to help us." Dimnar suggested to Sallie.

"I don't know, Uncle John seems to believe that Mandie will be back soon. Whenever she runs away she always comes back."

"Well what about Joe?"

"I don't know." Lightening flashed and lit up the whole outside, it was very near the ground, "There is nothing we can do, it is dangerous out there."

* * *

Joe rested against the trunk while he had his hand on Mandie's soft blonde hair. Then he was startled by a sound. He looked around and was surprised to see someone he knew very well, Uncle Ned.

The old Indian observed the situation quickly and then rushed to Joe, "Help. Pry up tree. Get stick." he said pointing to a rather sturdy, large stick in the woods. Joe winced as he got up and scrambled to get it. Uncle Ned took the stick and wedged it underneath. Then he sat on it and the tree was pried up enough that Mandie could be slipped out. "Joe. Pull out Papoose."

Joe listened and rushed over, taking Mandie by the arms he pulled her out. Then he fell to the ground. Uncle Ned, after making sure she was fully out from under the tree hopped off the stick. He swiftly ran over to her side. Joe lay next to Mandie, crippled, and weak. The old Indian looked at her head, it was swollen and bleeding from the strike of the trees. He checked her ribs and detected there were two broken. Mandie was burning up and soaked. Then the Indian turned to Joe, "You help? To weak?" he asked.

Joe panted for a breath but was determined to help, "I will help Uncle Ned." He paused, "Thank you."

Uncle Ned's lips were creased into a smile, "Uncle Ned protect Papoose when Jim Shaw go to happy hunting ground." Then he took a deerskin blanket out of his pouch and laid it on the ground. Joe had seen the Indians do this before and so he helped the old Indian to roll Mandie onto the blanket. Then they each carried an end. They took several breaks for Joe's sake. They were all soaked and cold, when the cabin came in view.

The door swung open and Sallie rushed out, "Grandfather!" She cried, "Mandie! Joe?" she exclaimed. "Oh thank you Jesus!" They all came inside the small cabin and Uncle Ned asked Morning Star in Cherokee to find another cot. She did, and Mandie was laid onto it. Joe was placed in the other one.

"Dimnar help Joe get warm." Uncle Ned Instructed, "Sallie, help Mandie get warm, careful. Dimnar careful too." They both helped their friends, change into warm, dry clothing. Then, with Uncle Ned in charge, they were laid on the cots again.

Sallie held her hand on Mandie's forehead, "Grandfather, Mandie is burning up, she is shaking." She said hoarsely in a whisper.

"Sick, very sick. Need doctor."

Uncle John rushed inside after checking the horses, "Mandie! Uncle Ned! Joe! Thank the LORD!" he rushed over to Mandie, "She is burning up. Dimnar, I need you to find Dr. Woodard, now. He should be on his way. And hurry. Mandie is..." his voice trailed unable to finish his sentence.

Joe was very weak but still conscious. He heard what Uncle John said, his eyes closed, "No. No! Mr. John no!" he cried. Emotion stirred him, he felt hot and dizzy and sick. _Not Mandie. She can't- She can't- no! She can't die!_


	5. Chapter 5: Eavesdropping

Dimnar rushed outside and quickly found his horse. He knew that the road would be very dangerous, but both of his friends were dying. He swiftly swung himself onto the horse and urged it ahead. Lightening flashed and thunder shook the ground. His horse whinnied as he pressed it forward, into the storm. Looking around he became worried, _I am going in the right direction? It is hard to tell in this storm!_ He rode for hours in the pouring rain trying his best to find the way. Finally he spotted Dr. Woodard's buggy up ahead at a small cabin near a town.

Quickly roping his horse to the hitching post he rushed inside, not even bothering to knock. Dr Woodard glanced up in shock as the door swung open, "Dimnar, is everything alright?" The doctor asked looking up from the table he was sitting at.

"No, Joe and Mandie are really hurt. And sick." He drew in a breath, "Uncle Ned said that, they might not- not-" Dimnar could not get the guts to finish his sentence. The water from his clothing dripped to the ground in a puddle as her stood there. The door was blown shut in a huff by the wind.

The doctor stood up quickly and turned to the couple who he was eating dinner with, "Thank you, Rose, Dug. I really have to go."

"Thank you for stopping by Doctor. We really appreciate it. I am feeling much better." The old woman smiled, "We will pray for your son and his friend."

"Thank you" Dr. Woodard told them. Then he grabbed his bag and coat, put on his hat and rushed out the door, he turned to Dimnar, "I need you to take my wagon, I will take your horse back because it will be faster." Dimnar nodded. The doctor quickly mounted the horse, then he rode off. Dimnar went to the barn for the horses as the protested with whinnies. Then he climbed up to the buggy and started the long journey back with the wagon. The wind pressed his sides, making the wagon sway, the horses pranced. The woods seemed so dark as the rain poured down.

Doctor Woodard rode on for hours until he finally saw Uncle Ned's cabin ahead.

* * *

Sallie looked down at Mandie as she wiped her friend's pale and sweaty face. Mandie was burning up and sweating like crazy, but yet she shook violently. Joe was the same way. Their complexions were fragile and white and they were both unconscious and unresponsive. Uncle Ned came over and Sallie asked her grandfather, "Can you please check them?" He voice was shaky as she motioned to the wraps. Uncle Ned leaned down and checked Joe. Worry crossed his face, "infection." Sallie winced. Then turning to Mandie, tears welled in his big brown eyes, "Same."

Sallie was so worried, she wiped away sweat from Mandie's bandaged head, and looked up at Morning Star who tended to Joe. She felt hopeless. Her friends were dying. Tears welled in her eyes and she tried to push them back. Then she looked up in prayer, "When in time I am afraid, I will out my trust in thee."

Uncle John sat at the table, but then would stand up and pace. Every once and a while he would walk over to his niece and look at her, but then emotion would overcome him and he would pace again. Then one time while he was sitting, he stood up abruptly. His eyes spotted a horse, and he ran outside. Sallie looked at Uncle Ned. _Dr. Woodard?_ She hoped.

Soon after, Dr. Woodard rushed in with his bag and quickly went to Mandie's side. They all crowded around in worry. "Everyone out." He instructed as he pulled the curtain to the room closed. Then shakily, he felt Mandie's head he lifted his old hand up and worry crossed his brow. There was sweat on his hand. _She is sweating so much I have it on my hand when I only just touched it_. He checked her pulse, and heart beat. There were only faint replies of life. Reaching for a bottle in his bag, he poured some liquid into a cup, then gently lifting her head, he forced Mandie to drink and swallow it. Hurriedly, he unwrapped Mandie's head bandage. He took in a deep breath, "God. Help." Was all he could say. Quickly calling Sallie he ordered her to get him warm water and she did. Dr. Woodard paced behind the curtain as he waited. Sallie soon came back, eager for an update, but Dr. Woodard shooed her off as soon as she gave him the water. Then the doctor washed out the wound and taking out some ointment he applied in to the deep gash. Finding some cloth, he wrapped it in fresh linen. Rolling down the blankets he checked her ribs. He felt to broken and wrapped them to heal.

Then, he turned to his son, "Joe." he said hoarsely as he checked the young man's pulse and breathing. _The same as Mandie's_. He took out the same medicinal liquid and forced Joe to drink it. Grabbing so fresh linen, he slowly unwrapped his son's chest. It was all pussy, "Sallie!" The girl rushed in, "More hot water." She did as she was told and once again she was rushed out. The doctor steadily washed out his son's many , he applied some cream and then rewrapped them. Taking in a breath, he brushed the hair from his face. Then he stood up and called for Sallie again, she came. "Sallie. I need you to listen. I am not leaving their sides. This is serious. Can you get me some blankets? They need be warm." Sallie nodded as the tears pressed in her eyes. She rushed up the bunk and came down with some warm cloths. After Dr. Woodard wrapped Mandie and Joe he walked out from the curtained room. Everyone held their breaths, "Their wounds are infected, and they both are running high fevers and are very weak. Please pray," his voice shook," They don't have much hope."

Morning star hugged her husband, and Uncle John slouched into a chair. Everyone was restless. They wanted to help but did not know how. Uncle Ned stayed kneeled and praying. True to his word, Dr. Woodard did not leave Mandie and Joe's sides. The whole cabin was tense.

Dimnar rode home with the wagon and quickly put the horses and wagon in the barn. Sallie met him with the news. Days passed and the rain stopped. Mandie and Joe were no better. Sallie and Dimnar needed something to do, "Why don't we go to the hospital?" Dimnar asked his friend.

"Sure."

They walked through the forest in silence, until Dimnar spoke up, "Sallie, I figured out how I feel about Mandie. I do only love her as a friend."

"Good." Sallie replied. But her face dropped at the mention of that name.

"But," Dimnar smiled a bit, "I do love you."

Sallie spun around and stared at him,"You do?"

"Well, yeah."

"I- I- don't know-" but she was cut off when Dimnar grabbed her hand to stop her from walking and covered her mouth. She looked at him in confusion. Then he pointed, up ahead at the back of the hospital was the couple they had seen before.

Cherokee Indian style, they both crept silently toward the hospital and slid down behind a bush, in listening distance.

"We have to find it!" the woman said.

"I know we have to find it. At least those kids are out of are way." the man said with a huff.

"Dunkin, I don't think that they were kids. They looked eighteen."

"I don't care!" he roared. "We have to find it! I don't care what we have to do!"

"I know you don't! I could tell everyone exactly what you are up to and that would be the end of that!"

Sallie glanced at Dimnar. They heard a gun cock, "Oh. Martha If you would tell. You would be dead."

The woman took a step away, "I want to find it as much as you do Dunkin. But we need to be more civilized. The way you walk around all gangly like, people look at you. We don't want attention."

"Maybe I want them to look at me. I want attention." The man sneered.

"Well whatever!"

"So if I were you, I would put on your sweet lady and git yourself in there. NOW!" he roared. The woman hurried away while the man slouched down and pulled out a piece of paper. Sallie crained her neck to read it:

 _dunkin_

 _savage reservation hospital file twenty two Martha Lewis_

 _get soon or else_

 _hank_

Sallie gasped, _savage!_ She though angrily. Dimnar put his finger to his lips as they waited to see what would happen. After a while, the woman came out.

"Nothin. She don't have it. It done gone. I told her my name is Martha Lewis and was lookin for my hospital file. And she said we don't have it!"

The man grunted. "Now what we gonna do?"

"I dunno. Hank aint gonna be happy."

"Oh I know that! Let's come back tonight again."

"But we already tried searching in the night!"

"We will try again!" he roared. Then the two got up and walked off.

Dimnar looked at Sallie, "Well," he said, "We know _who_ was looking in the files, but we don't know _why_ _._ I wish Mandie and Joe could help us." Sallie's heart sank as she thought of Mandie and Joe. Dr. Woodard did not know if they were going to make it. Dimnar looked at her, "Why don't we go back to the log cabin. See how they are."

"Sure." Sallie said. They trudged back through the woods until they got to the log cabin. But they had no clue what awaited them.


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble

I am so sorry! I have been sick with a fever and cold, on top of making up all of the school I missed!

* * *

Sallie and Dimnar walked up ahead and opened up the door, worried for what they would find. Uncle Ned ran to his granddaughter, "Papoose, well! Joe boy, well!" He cried, "Praise big God!"

Sallie ran past everyone to Mandie, she was sleeping, she turned to Joe, he was sleeping as well. Dr. Woodard turned to her, "Their wounds are healing well, the fevers have left them and they are no longer unconscious, but very frail and tired."

Dimnar walked up and stood next to Sallie. He unconsciously reached for her hand. She took it and smiled. That night everyone slept better. Joe woke up around dinner the next night and was propped up on pillows. He was very concerned for his friend, but tried not to show it. Uncle Ned came over afterwards, "Worried about papoose?" he asked. Joe blushed a bit, and Uncle Ned smiled, "Color good for white face." He said teasingly.

"I am." Joe admitted.

"I pray to big God, papoose get well. You love?" the old Indian asked.

Joe looked at him, never before had he heard the Indian ask about this, "Yeah," he managed.

"Papoose love. She not know." Then he looked at the young man, "You make good husband." Joe felt embarrassed, "Rest now." Uncle Ned told him.

During the night, Dr. Woodard went out for more wood when Mandie stirred. She opened her eyes and looked around, "Joe?" she asked weakly.

Joe was awake thinking about his conversation with Uncle Ned, he turned over. He winced a bit, but finally was on his side and could look at Mandie, "Mandie," he said

Mandie's blue eyes met Joe's brown, "Joe," she said as tears of joy streamed down her face.

Joe slowly rolled off of his cot and kneeled down next to Mandie. He brushed a piece of blonde hair out of her face. Her hand shook as she reached out for his, "I love you." She said shakily.

Joe looked at her, "You do?"

"Yes. With all my heart." Mandie smiled.

"But what about Jonathan, and Tommy?"

"I love too. As-" Mandie was going to finish but Dr. Woodard came through the door. We quickly dropped the wood and came over.

"Mandie! How are you feeling?" Then he turned to Joe, "Joe. Get back in the bed. You need rest."

Joe nodded and laid back down. His mind raced, _she loves me with all of her heart. But she said that she loved them too?_ He was confused. Dr. Woodard made sure they were both comfortable and then sat finished up with the fire. He stayed by the young people's sides until morning for breakfast. Sallie helped Mandie eat, and Mandie ate the grits thankfully. She was feeling much better. Dr. Woodard instructed much less and soon two days before they were to leave, Mandie and Joe were a allowed to be up and around. At the first chance they had Sallie and Dimnar told Mandie about the mysterious conversation they had overheard.

"Wow. Boy am I glad you two heard that, or else this mystery may never be solved." Joe remarked.

"Yeah! We should go back to the hospital!" Mandie exclaimed, without waiting for anyone else she started off. Joe quickly caught up with her and took her hand in his. Sallie and Dimnar held hands behind them. Joe was still confused about Mandie loving all of the boys he had mentioned, but still cared and helped along their walk.

Joe grabbed Mandie's hand, "Stop!" he whispered. Looking ahead they all saw the couple walk inside.

"I will go in." Mandie told them.

"But you can't, what if they see you." Joe protested.

"Why don't we let Joe go in because he was not with us when we saw the couple last time." Sallie suggested. Everyone agreed and Joe headed for the hospital. Inside a terrible sight awaited him.

"Oh I know." The big man mumbled, pulling out a gun and pointing at the nurse who was sitting at her desk. The lady who was with the man had her hands on her hips.

"We have asked you for my hospital file. And I expect to get it!" she cried.

"I can't give it to you!" the nurse protested.

Joe held back and waited for the right moment. The man cocked the gun, it was ready to fire. If he scared the man, he would shoot the nurse. Joe stared at the nurse hoping to get her attention and warn her. Thankfully she glanced at him, Joe put his finger to his mouth and then mouthed the words duck. The nurse seemed to understand.

"Now you lady." The man told her, "You give it to us, or else."

The nurse was a bit more confident now, "Or else what?"

The lady sneered, "Oh, you know what else."

"I know what is going to happen to _you_ if you hang around." The nurse smirked.

"Oh yeah?" The big man said with a huff. Joe slowly walked up and then grabbed his rifle from off his shoulder, then he used the butt of the gun and knocked the man out. The lady screamed and put her hands in the air. The nurse grabbed the man's gun and both were pointed at the lady. Joe walked over, took her arm and sat her in a chair.

Mandie could not wait anymore back in the woods, she darted ahead and into the hospital, "Joe!" She cried. Joe stopped her and led her to a seat, the interrogation began.

"What is your name?" Joe asked.

"Martha Lewis" The lady told him.

"Are you sure?" Mandie asked rising from her chair.

"I think I would know my own name!"

"Who is he?" Joe asked, motioning to the man on the floor.

"That is my cousin, Dunkin."

"And what exactly are you two up too?"

"Tryin to get my hospital file from the hospital!"

"That was obvious, why?" Joe pushed.

"Because someone asked!"

"We know someone asked, Who?"

"A man."

"Get to the point. Spill it." Joe told her, pointing the gun.

"I! I! Don't know! He told what to do, and I did it!"

"Then why were you so eager?" Mandie asked.

"Because I wanted to be able to get my daughter out of the hospital!"'

"Your daughter?" Joe softened a bit.

"Yes! My Daughter! Dunkin got my Livy hurt and he says he pays for it! He don't! So my husband send him a letter 'or else' Hank says. But he don't listen and he kidnap me! I needed to find a paper saying I am whose I am so I can escape and git my daughter out of hospital!"

"Why do you have hospital files here?"

"My husband says this here where I gave birth to Livy, so I have file here sayin she my daughter! Now yall can git out of my business!" She snapped. Then Martha stood up and walked out the door. Mandie and Joe stood there stunned.

"Well at least they were not doing something wrong." Mandie said after a while. Sallie and Dimnar walked in.

"What happened?" Dimnar asked.

Suddenly Joe fell to the ground after a shot rang out. Mandie screamed and fell to Joe's side.

"I want yall outa my business and outa my way!" The man's voice roared. All three turned around. The man was up and off of the floor with a rifle in his hand. The nurse was knocked out on the ground.

"Oh no." Sallie murmured.


End file.
